Cameron ( CM-331259 )
CM-331259, or Cameron, is an ex-deathtrooper. He is a resistance ally, and is now a grey jedi. He uses a blaster rifle, and a yellow bladed cross guard lightsaber given to him by Nevan Shan. He flies around in a custom Corellian YT-1300f light freighter. He is marked, which means he can possess an ancient saber, and he can unlock it's true potential. He currently has the Havoc Saber. Biography "I guess I'm one of those clone troopers from the Old Republic. All I know, is that I've been here since the Old Republic, and I wasn't cloned from Jango Fett. I know nothing of my heritage. I guess I was in some sort of Stasis Chamber." - CM-331259 / Cameron Cameron was a clone trooper, back in the Old Republic days. He trained with a squad, known as the 'Deathtroopers'. They were well-trained, most of them good pilots. Cameron, was only good with melee weapons and blasters. His piloting skills were terrible. Most looked down upon him, just looking at him as a faulty clone. Cameron, however, wasn't like most clones. He was cloned from another subject. One day, he was injured during battle. He was put in a bacta tank, then into a stasis chamber, where he stayed there during the rise and fall of the Empire. He was reawakened however, when the First Order came to an unknown planet, and found him. He was then made a deathtrooper. He wasn't known as Cameron to his other troopers, only as CM-331259 Cameron was a deathtrooper for some time, until a stormtrooper died in front of him, and no trooper seemed to care. Cameron would question his allegiance to what he thought was the Republic, which was really the First Order. He would come to realize that the First Order is evil, and must be stopped. Cameron fled in a TIE Fighter, landing on a planet called Ahch-To. On there, he would meet Nevan Shan, a grey jedi. Nevan trained Cameron, Cameron becoming his apprentice / padawan. He would finish his training, beginning to leave Ahch-To until it was attacked by the First Order. Nevan was lost during the battle. Cameron never found Nevan, searching endlessly for him. Before Nevan disappeared, he left Cameron with a legendary force saber, which was called the Havoc Saber. He would find out that Cameron was a marked keeper, so he left it with him. Abilities "That's...odd..you're force sensitive. I never saw a clone who was force sensitive unless...yes..I can see it now...You're special, CM-331259..or as you say..Cameron." - Nevan Shan Cameron has many abilities, most in his deathtrooper suit. He had a cloaking device, which he could turn on anytime. He can use many force abilities, including Force Stun, Force Jump, Force Choke, Force Repulse, Telekinesis, Mindtrick, and some others. His deathtrooper armor was made from cortosis. He was powerful, both in dueling and the force, but Cameron doesn't know that. He can use many abilities with his force saber. He could emit a beam from the saber, which could be blocked, but could pierce many things. The Havoc Saber could produce electricity, which was similar to Force Lightning. Equipment Cameron carried his standard blaster rifle. It was black, and shot green bolts. He carried around the Havoc saber with him too. He has his deathtrooper suit, which can protect him from harm.